owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Orarion
| label = NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan | length = 17:56 | catalog = GNCA-0407 (Regular edition) GNCA-0406 (Limited edition) | discs = 1 (Regular edition) 2 (Limited edition) | price = ￥ 1,200 (Regular edition) ￥ 1,800 (Limited edition) | episodes = Episode 14 - Episode 24 | previous = Two souls -toward the truth- | next = Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya Original Soundtrack}} is the ending theme of Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya. It is performed by Nagi Yanagi. Track listing Regular edition #Orarion #zoon politikon #Orarion (instrumental) #zoon politikon (instrumental) Limited edition Disc 1 #Orarion #zoon politikon #Orarion (instrumental) #zoon politikon (instrumental) Disc 2 #Orarion MV Lyrics TV size Orarion= - Rōmaji = Antio ten prosefhi mas Antio kosmos mas reimei ni tsuki wa korogeochite shitataka na kirameki ni kakusareru kanjou ni kanketsu suru omoi dare no kokoro mo tsunagenai Antio ten prosefhi mas Antio kosmos mas yuuen no inori… shinjiteita chitsujo ga uso naraba jibun no kokoro ni sura junshoku o shite furuitateru honoo o matou umidashite wa hakai suru hakoniwa tatoe nigiru tsurugi ga moroha demo subete ushinau made aragae torikku sutaa - English = Goodbye, our prayer… Goodbye, our world﻿… The moon tumbles into the dawn, Obscured by its powerful glare Our thoughts conclude as emotions, Unable to connect anyone’s hearts together Goodbye, our prayer… Goodbye, our world﻿… A distant prayer… If the peace that we believed in was a lie, I’ll dress up even my heart, and clothe myself in an inspiring flame Destroying the garden we created even if the sword you hold is double-edged Fight until you lose everything, trickster }} Full size Orarion = - Rōmaji = Antio ten prosefhi mas Antio kosmos mas reimei ni tsuki wa korogeochite shitataka na kirameki ni kakusareru kanjou ni kanketsu suru omoi dare no kokoro mo tsunagenai Antio ten prosefhi mas Antio kosmos mas yuuen no inori shinjiteita chitsujo ga uso naraba jibun no kokorone sura junshoku shite furuitateru honoo o matou umidashite wa hakai suru hakoniwa tatoe nigiru tsurugi ga moroha demo subete ushinau made aragae torikkusutaa furisosogu uchuu no chiri hitotsu negaigoto hisoyaka ni tsubuyaita seisan to koe wa chi o nurashite niji o tsukuru koto mo dekinai Antio ten prosefhi mas Antio kosmos mas taema nai inori zen to aku no hazama de yureru nara nanimokamo o mamoreru tsurugi de are baitariti o moyashitsukushite oroka na sentaku datta to shitemo tatoe sore ga zainin no akashi demo sore ijou no shiretsu de aganae torikkusutaa per asprera ad astra kibou o orarion unmeigoto te o toriau bokutachi wa mikakejou no ima mo koeteikeru darou mahiru no tsuki ga michiteiku sora ni mabushii hodo kouen wa tachinobori tate no you ni shikai o oou majiwaru hazu no nakatta omoi no wa no kusari ga inori o tsunaideku subete te ni suru made saki e torikkusutaa - English = Goodbye, our prayer… Goodbye, our world﻿… The moon tumbles into the dawn, Obscured by its powerful glare. Our thoughts conclude as emotions, Unable to connect anyone’s hearts together Goodbye, our prayer… Goodbye, our world﻿… A distant prayer… If the peace that we believed in was a lie, I’ll dress up even my heart, and clothe myself in an inspiring flame. Destroying the garden we created even if the sword you hold is double-edged Fight until you lose everything, trickster A single spec of dust falling from the cosmos, Whispered its wish quietly… While scattered stars and voices moisten the Earth, Unable to form a rainbow… Goodbye, your prayer Goodbye, to our world. An everlasting prayer… If you’re to waver upon the brink of good and evil, Be a blade that can protect one and all, Burning away your vitality! Even if it’s a foolish decision, And becomes proof of your sins… Atone with an even greater ferocity, trickster Through hardships, to the stars Donning hope as our Orarion, And joining hands with the entirety of our fate, We’ll likely go beyond what’s seen before our eyes In the sky where the midday moon hangs full, A bright prominence rises, covering our view like a shield. Chains forming a circle of emotions we never thought would intersect, Form connections to our prayers… Until you have everything in hand, move onward, Trickster }} Video Orarion= 【やなぎなぎ】11thシングル「オラリオン」MV -short ver.-|Short MV External link * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense References Category:Music Category:Cour 2